Sugar!
by some unkown dude
Summary: *Complete*Zelda enbarks on a short, pointless quest for sugar with Ingo, Malon, Link, me, Bob, and Bill and meets crazy people.
1. Default Chapter

Jethro:I don't own crap....  
  
Link:say it right  
  
Jethro:fine, I don't own shit...  
  
Link:I said right not worse!  
  
Jethro:fine I don't own Zelda,crap,or shit  
  
Link:Good enough  
  
SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was one peacful day until Zelda found the sugar on the table. She ate the whole container of sugar.  
  
Zelda ran faster than a rabbit to lon lon ranch.  
  
Zelda:Who?!What?!Why?!  
  
Malon:Hi Zelda  
  
Zelda:hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
Malon:.....  
  
Ingo:Darn that talon, he doesn't even have the rights to be capitalized  
  
Z&M:.....  
  
Zelda:Do you have any ciggarettes?  
  
Ingo:no...I wish I did but talon took it away  
  
Zelda:I have an idea ::wispers into Ingo's ear::  
  
Ingo:good plan  
  
:3 hours later:  
  
Zelda:Hey talon, do you have and sugar?  
  
talon:Yes  
  
Zelda:where?where?where?where?  
  
::in background Ingo sneaks out of talon's room with cigarettes::  
  
:5 minutes later:  
  
Zelda:did you get them?  
  
Ingo:yes!Want some?  
  
Zelda&Malon:yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes  
  
Ingo:okay  
  
talon:don't you know those are bad?!  
  
Everyone else:no  
  
Malon:Try some::sticks one in talon's mouth::  
  
talon:mmm...... good  
  
::eveyone falls down unconscious::  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
all:must get sugar!  
  
Link:hi  
  
Zelda:get sugar or die!  
  
Link:help  
  
Zelda knocks Link unconscious  
  
All but Link:sugar!!  
  
all:yay!::finds sugar::  
  
Sugar gets pulled by rope to the castle  
  
King:where were you? you were sopose to be grounded!  
  
Zelda:boo stupid poo-poo head  
  
talon:can't you do better?  
  
Zelda:no  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:did you like it?  
  
angel Link:Why did I die?  
  
Jethro:you just got unconscious... oh yeah,please r&r. 


	2. Default Chapter2

Link:say it right the first time  
  
Jethro:I don't own crap  
  
Link:I'll do it then, He dosen't own any chara-  
  
Jethro:I don't own shit  
  
Link:He meant any Zelda related things  
  
Bob:hi  
  
BILL:HI  
  
Jethro:Ok these are two of my friends Bill and Bob.BILL Never found out how to undo capslock  
  
BILL:I DID TOO!  
  
Bob:no you didn't!  
  
BILL:DID TOO!  
  
Jethro:Lets start the fic  
  
Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
part 2  
  
talon:let go of her you loser  
  
Ingo:he's the king dummy  
  
talon:oh....  
  
king:Gaurds! Arrest him!  
  
talon:NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Back at farm::  
  
Tatl:WAKEUP!!!!  
  
Link:what happened?  
  
Navi:Zelda knocked you out because she ate sugar  
  
Link:oh  
  
Tatl:I'm his fairy!  
  
Navi:No, I am!  
  
Tatl and Navi get in a fight  
  
Navi:die!(kills Tatl)  
  
Link:I guess your my fariy...  
  
::Castle::  
  
Ingo:I'm out of ciggarettes... Lets get pot!  
  
Malon:ok!  
  
(Ingo and malon go away while Link runs up)  
  
Link:where's Zelda?  
  
Gaurd:She is grounded  
  
Link:I must save her!  
  
Gaurd:Your not going in without a permit  
  
Link:fine(sits down and falls asleep)  
  
Gaurd2:take him to the dungeon  
  
::The dungeon::  
  
talon:hi Link  
  
Link:zzzzzzz  
  
talon:Wake up!  
  
Link:evil space monkeys!  
  
Bob:hi  
  
Link:hi  
  
BILL:HI  
  
talon:lets play poker  
  
Bob,BILL,and Link:ok  
  
::Zelda's room::  
  
Zelda:I'm bored  
  
Zelda:me too  
  
Zelda:I got an idea to escape!  
  
Zelda:cool..what is it  
  
Zelda:I don't know  
  
Zelda:Lets sign up for Super Smash bros. melee  
  
Zelda:ok!  
  
(Zelda jumps out window)  
  
::dungeon::  
  
Link:no more  
  
taon:aww just another round?  
  
Link:ok as long as BILL remembers its not strip poker  
  
BILL:YAY!STRIP POKER  
  
Link:no! it's not strip poker! it's regular poker  
  
BILL:BOO!!!!  
  
Bob:how about blackjack21?  
  
talon:ok  
  
Link:ok  
  
BILL:IS IT STRIP BLACKJACK21?  
  
all:no!  
  
END  
  
Jethro:did you like it?  
  
Link:Why am I arrested?  
  
Jethro:because you are annoying about the disclaimer  
  
BILL:STRIP POKER!!  
  
Bob:I'm ashamed   
  
BILL:WHY?  
  
Bob:because i'm your brother  
  
BILL:OH...HEY!!  
  
Jethro:please r&r 


	3. Default Chapter3

Jethro:I don't own shit  
  
Link:he means Zelda things or earthbound  
  
Jethro:I mean what I say...what does r&r mean anyway?  
  
Link:I don't know  
  
Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Melee Tryouts::  
  
Zelda:I wanna sign up for Super Smash Bros. Melee now!  
  
Guy:What is your power?  
  
Zelda knocks him out with Din's fire  
  
Zelda:hello?  
  
Zelda:Whats he doing?  
  
Zelda:I don't know  
  
Ness:you knocked him out  
  
Zelda:shadup(knocks out Ness)  
  
::Market::  
  
Malon:do you have any pot?  
  
Salesman:no  
  
Ingo:fuck you!  
  
Malon:....  
  
Salesman:....  
  
Ingo:do you have any crack?  
  
Salesman:no  
  
Malon:fuck you!  
  
Ingo:....  
  
Salesman:....  
  
Ingo:opps, wrong lines  
  
Malon:lets do it over again  
  
Ingo:ok  
  
Malon:do you have any crack?  
  
Salesman:no  
  
Ingo:fuck you!  
  
Malon:....  
  
SM:....  
  
::dungeun::  
  
talon:I got 3 sevens  
  
Link:I got 7 threes  
  
Jethro:I got an ace and 2 kings  
  
BILL:WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?  
  
Jethro:30 seconds ago  
  
Bob:bikini babes  
  
talon:what?  
  
Link:why?  
  
Jethro:...  
  
BILL:THE DOOR IS OPEN  
  
Bob:how?  
  
Jethro:I left the door open  
  
talon:lets get out of here!  
  
Malon::hi  
  
Link:Why are you here?  
  
Malon:for smoking weed  
  
talon:lets get out of here!  
  
all:OK  
  
::Melee tryouts::  
  
Guy:(gain consciousness)Your in  
  
Zelda:yay!(shoots din's fire everywhere)  
  
all:ow  
  
Zelda:cool  
  
Guy35:don't do that again  
  
Zelda:bye  
  
::Hyrule field::  
  
Link:since we're wanted criminals lets go to clock town to pull some pranks  
  
Ingo:ok  
  
::Clock town::  
  
Zelda:hi  
  
Link:hi  
  
Malon:hi  
  
Ingo:hi  
  
talon:hi  
  
BILL:HI  
  
Bob:bikini babes  
  
all:....  
  
Jethro:freak.....hi  
  
::Stock Pot Inn::  
  
Anju:hi,Will you be spending the night?  
  
Link:yes  
  
Anji:room 6427, 6420 floor  
  
Jethro:Where are the elevators?  
  
Zelda:what are elevators?  
  
Jethro:A box that brings you floor to floor  
  
Link:we have one(points to box atached to a almost cut in half rope)  
  
Jethro:nevermind  
  
::86 days later::  
  
Link:we're there  
  
Jethro:but our rent was done 83 days ago  
  
BILL:LETS TAKE THE ELEVATOR THIS TIME  
  
talon:ok,it'll be quicker  
  
Everyone gets on elevator  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:will we survive?  
  
Link:probaly not,no one ever lived on that elevator  
  
BILL:WE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
please review,while reviewing tell me what r&r means 


	4. Default Chapter4

Sugar!!!!  
  
Jethro:I don't own shi-  
  
Link:He dosen't own Zelda related things  
  
Zelda:or Mario or D.K. or Pokemon or Barney or RE or tv related things  
  
Jethro:why did you put Mario, D.K., Barney, tv, RE and Pokemon?  
  
Zelda:I'll tell you later  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:we all gonna die!  
  
Zelda:need more sugar!  
  
Malon:need pot  
  
Ingo:me too!  
  
(Malon and Ingo get out pot)  
  
Malon:yay!  
  
Jethro:help!  
  
(Malon dies)  
  
Zelda:Hurry up, I have a team match against Mario&Peach,I gonna to give that bitch such a thrashing  
  
Jethro:who's on your team?  
  
Zelda:Luigi  
  
Link:Luigi?  
  
Zelda:He wanted to beat up Mario for all the times he pushed him out of the way  
  
::Kindergaten::  
  
YLink:hi Baby Mario  
  
BMario:hi Young Link, hi D.K.  
  
D.K.:Why am I still in kindergarten?  
  
YLink:you failed recess  
  
BMario:how do you fail recess?  
  
Mewtwo:I don't know why I got a job to teach you inscolent fools  
  
Pichu:shut up  
  
Mewtwo:Queit!(freezes pichu in suspended animation)  
  
whole class exept Pichu:......  
  
::Stock pot inn::  
  
Guy from Courage the cowardly dog:make some room, ya fool  
  
Telletubbie:Hi!  
  
Link:Shut up ya fool(stabs telletubbie)  
  
CTCD Guy:That's my line, ya fool  
  
Link:Shut up ya fool(stabs CTCD guy)  
  
Goron:I'm going down too  
  
Jethro:NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
(elevator crashes into floor)  
  
BILL:DAMNIT!  
  
Bob:Lucy!I'm home!  
  
All:.......  
  
Jimmy Nutron, Sheen& Carl:I'm loopy!I'm loopy!I'm loopy!  
  
Celetic Guardian:I'm loopy like them!I'm loopy Like them!  
  
::outside::  
  
Mario:charge!  
  
::stock pot inn::  
  
Goron:lets go out and see whats happening  
  
::outside::  
  
Barney:charge!  
  
BILL:LOOK, A WAR!  
  
(everyone looks at a army of yoshis and barneys fighting and Mario and the biggest Barney fighting)  
  
Linki:cool! the yoshis are winning!  
  
Mario:yay we-a won!  
  
Link:cool, but I'm cooler!(stabs Mario)  
  
Bowser:Thanks  
  
BILL:WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?  
  
Link:Bowser told me Mario was going to have a war and is paying me to kill him  
  
Malon:Hi all!  
  
Link:werent you dead?  
  
Malon:This guy gave me something called the T-Virus  
  
Jethro:keep away from her  
  
Goron:Why?  
  
Jethro:she's a zombie that eats human flesh!  
  
Goron:Good because I'm a Goron, not a human(Malon bites him and he turns into a zombie)  
  
Zelda:hi,oh ya, RE stands for Resident evil  
  
Jethro:no wonder....  
  
Mario:(get bitten)uugggghhh  
  
girl comes up and shoots the goron's head  
  
Link:why'd you do that?we were suppose to die  
  
Girl:I was saving you from the zombie  
  
Link:who are you anyway?  
  
Girl:I'm the Red Queen  
  
Jethro:sorry for their rudeness Red queen  
  
Red Queen:none of you can save the world without going to unbrella corp.  
  
Jethro:anywhere but there  
  
Red Queen:that's the only place to get the antidote  
  
Link:What's the antidote?  
  
Red Queen:pot  
  
Malon:I have pot  
  
Bob:But your a zombie  
  
Malon:Now I'm a normal girl because I healed my self  
  
BILL:OK  
  
Jethro:we have to use that  
  
Malon:It's mine!go away!  
  
(Red Queen kills her)  
  
Jethro:o.......k.......  
  
Red Queen:let's go!Barbie go!  
  
All:........  
  
Zelda:let's go to my castle and play video games and defend when a zombie comes in with Malon's pot  
  
all:ok!  
  
Red Queen:how can you think of video games at a time like this?  
  
Zelda:easy, like this, Video GAMES, VIDEO GAMES  
  
Red Queen:.....  
  
Link:why don't you go play with Dairy Queen?  
  
Red Queen:ok.... hey! Dairy queen is a place!(no one is there)  
  
::Hyrule Castle::  
  
Zelda:feel normal...need sugary ketchup......  
  
Normal Zelda:hi whatcha doing?  
  
Link:we were going to play video games  
  
Zelda:ok  
  
Ingo:why doesnt Jethro put me in?  
  
Jethro:because you suck  
  
Harry Champ:I'm Harry Champ!Destind to be King!  
  
Jethro:he sucks, lets edit him out  
  
Link:ok  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelda:feeling normal....... need sugary ketchup.......  
  
Normal Zelda:hi! whatcha doing  
  
Link:we were going to play video games  
  
Zelda:ok  
  
Ingo:why doesnt Jethro put me in?  
  
Jethro:because you suck  
  
Ingo:stupid jack ass  
  
Jethro:your outta here(pulls out eraser)  
  
Ingo:Like I'm scared of a oversized eras-(gets erased)  
  
BILL:........  
  
Bob:bikini babes  
  
Jethro:I'm gonna erase you too(erases bob)  
  
BILL:THANKS  
  
Jethro:no prob  
  
Link:exept you....  
  
BILL:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Link:your a problem too  
  
Jethro:ok(erases BILL)  
  
Link:ok  
  
Zelda:hey my Sugar radar says there is no sugar on earth!  
  
Jethro:Oh no!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What should I do?  
  
1.End the fic  
  
2.Somehow make sugar appear  
  
3.Make them travel to another planet  
  
4.MAke a Genie change the world into sugar  
  
please vote  
  
first five of one will be the chosen path  
  
Zelda:I hope we go to another planet 


	5. Default Chapter5

Disclaimer  
  
Link:Jethro got sick of me saying it right for him so I'm doing it!,so enyway he doesn't ow-  
  
Jethro:I don't own shit  
  
Link:It's everything  
  
Jethro:shit shit shit shit shit shit  
  
Link:enything enything enything enything enything  
  
Jethro:shit x 100  
  
Link:enything x infinity  
  
Jethro:damn...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:we must find sugar!  
  
Link:look what I found!(holds up a lamp)  
  
Zelda:so what look what I found!(holds up magic lamp)  
  
Jethro:cool wash it!  
  
Link:wasn't it rub it?  
  
Jethro:I don't think she rubs them,that would be like having sex  
  
Link:whatever  
  
(zelda rubs the lamp)  
  
Genie:I am Genie Lamie jamma you have 3 wishes  
  
Jethro:I wish Bill was back  
  
Genie:done  
  
Link:why did you bring him back?  
  
Jethro:my buddy Simdork wanted him to come back  
  
Link:oh  
  
bill:i want all of us to have superpowers!hey!my caps curse is gone!  
  
Jethro:let me help(presses caps lock)  
  
BILL:NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:hahahahahahahaHahahahahahahahhahahahaha!  
  
BILL:NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(zaps off jethro's arm)HEY COOL!  
  
Jethro:(reproduces arm)that's not funny!  
  
Link:What do I have?  
  
Genie:you have unlimmited breath underwater  
  
Link:no fair!I could already do that with my blue tunic!  
  
Zelda:look what I can do!(changes everyone's hair green)  
  
SimDork:hey!what can I do?  
  
Genie:you have the power to do any power you want to do at that time  
  
Link:Go to your own fic!  
  
Jethro:shut up link(produces a 2nd head on link)  
  
Link's other head:hi!I'm Paul!  
  
(Simdork shoot's Link's head)  
  
Paul:cool!I get Link's body!  
  
JEthro:no you don't(reproduces Link's first head)Simdork you can shoot off Paul  
  
Simdork:ok!(shoots off paul)  
  
Link:Finnaly I'm normal  
  
BILL:HEY GENIE, MAKE US GO TO THE PLANET OF SUGAR!  
  
Genie:ok(everyone dissapears)  
  
::Planet of Sugar::  
  
Genie:My work is done(dissapears)  
  
Zelda:SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:oh no  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jethro:ok that's the end of chapter 5  
  
What shall Happen?  
  
1.Yoshi Army was somehow transported to the planet of sugar and must stop Gannon from Taking all the sugar from that planet too  
  
2.Evil monkey eats Zelda and the team must save her  
  
3.Cheese army invades the world and tries to take out the sugar and make it become cheese planet  
  
and Simdork if you don't want to be in this fic just tell me ok? 


	6. Default Chapter6

look at the other chapters, still the same disclaim  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:like I said before Oh no!  
  
Jethro:You ASSHOLE!!!!!! I can't beive you traped us in a hellhole like this!!!!!!!!  
  
Zedla:SUGAR!!!!!!(starts eating the ground)  
  
Simdork:I can't belive we're stuck here! Screw you guys, I'm going home!( walks 10 feet away and starts to build a house made of sugar)  
  
Zelda:Nummie!(eats Simdork's house)  
  
Simdork:grr....  
  
5 hours later  
  
Zelda:Nummie!(eat's Simdork's 48302093th house)  
  
Simdork:GO AWAY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!(pushes Zelda's head in the ground and runs away)  
  
Green Yoshi:this boring!  
  
Yellow Yoshi:yeah....  
  
Yoshi army:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Somewhere else that's not here  
  
Gannondorf:So they came to beat my cheese army? GANNONDORK! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Gannondorf:(talking to himself)What?  
  
Gannondorf:Gather the Cheese People  
  
Gannondorf:Yes Master  
  
Gannondorf:good, good.......  
  
Gen. Cheddar:We're here!  
  
Gannondorf:I just sent myself to get you..... oh well...  
  
Gen. CHeese:what anyway?  
  
Gannondorf:time to invade  
  
somewhere that's not somewhere that's not here but that's here  
  
Link:(everything 3 feet deeper)I'm bored.....  
  
Yoshi's:WE SAID THAT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:sheesh.....  
  
Jethro:I'm tired.....  
  
Blue Yoshi:what a fag.....  
  
all:GASP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:everyone knows only homosexuals can say the f a g word  
  
Green Yoshi: you mean Fag?  
  
all:GASP!  
  
BILL:YOU KNOW NON-HOMO'S SAY &*^@%*#)%*@)*& instead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:yeah you (*^(&%#%*&@%$)*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jethro:I can't belive those yoshi's are homosexuals!  
  
Vote Time!  
  
Who should come?  
  
1.Oni Link/Fire Diety Link  
  
2.Zora Link  
  
3.Deku Link  
  
4.Goron Link  
  
5.DekuStar(I'll get premission if she wins)  
  
6.Turtle from Great Bay coast?  
  
7.Skull Kid  
  
8.Young Link 


	7. Default Chapter7

disclaimer  
  
Jethro:I don't own anything  
  
Link:No you don't own anything  
  
Jethro:I just said that!  
  
Link:no you didn't  
  
Jethro:yes i did!  
  
Sud:tie.....  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Green Yoshi:we'sa are not homo's!  
  
Link:trhen don't say _#*&%)@&%#  
  
Blue Yoshi:ok we won't say fag  
  
Link:-_-;  
  
Y Link:I'm HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:what are you here for?  
  
Y Link:I won a contest!  
  
Zora Link:me too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y Link:what are you doing here?  
  
Zora Link:I won a contest  
  
Y Link:NO I WON IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zora Link:NO I WON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sud:acually it was a tie, 4 on 4  
  
-----------------------  
  
Y Link -4  
  
Zora Link -4  
  
Goron Link -1  
  
Deku Link -0  
  
GBC Turtle -1  
  
DekuStar -0  
  
Skull Kid -0  
  
Oni/Fire Deity -0  
  
-----------------------  
  
Link:there was only 4 votes!  
  
Jethro:some of my friends voted, not in reveiw  
  
Link:we can't have 2 join Team Sugar!  
  
Jethro:SHOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Referee:ok, ready? ROBATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sud:-_-; This is LOZ, not Metabots.....  
  
Judge:All in a twelve mile radius evacuate, this is now a desegnated Zoid Battlefeild, sca-  
  
Jethro:this is LOZ! NOT ZOIDS!!! WE CAN'T AFFORD ZOIDS!!!!!!!  
  
Master Hand:I can handle it  
  
Crazy Hand:WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEE-  
  
Link:enough sugar Crazy hand, give some to Zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy Hand:BBBBBUUUUUTTTTT IIIIII'''''''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:anyway this isn't SSBM either......  
  
Sud:we need a Referee.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:ok, next chapter, The Referee Battle  
  
Sud:screw Ref's! Just battle already!  
  
Jethro:good idea! Screw ref's! We don't need one!  
  
JagenX:now back to your feature presentation  
  
Sud:your not supose to be here!  
  
JagenX:oh well!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:SCREW REF'S!!  
  
Zora Link:Take this! (throws flippers)  
  
Y Link:Screw that! (blocks with boomerang)  
  
Z Link:HUZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (flippers come back then uses magic power, Water Wall)  
  
Y Link:DIE!!!!!!!!!! (charges up sword)  
  
Z Link:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Y Link:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(both ram eachother, Young releasing beam and Zora shooting the water wall around the place)  
  
Jethro:Somebody hates me, well, I hate somebody too! (sorry, I got that song stuck in my head)  
  
Z Link/Y Link:HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Z uses flipper sword while Y uses kikori sword)  
  
++2 Hours Later++  
  
Y Link:huff, huff, I, I, I give, I give, I give, up..... (falls down unconcious)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:looks like it's over.....  
  
JagenX:not really.....  
  
Jethro:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! END STUPID CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JagenX:oh, the chapters over, not the story, I mean  
  
Sud:bye! Gotta watch the Super Mario Bros. Movie (about 3 or 4 years old) 


	8. Default Chapter8

disclaimer  
  
Jethro:-  
  
Link:LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:.....  
  
Link:LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:I-  
  
Link:LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro: (holds up sign that says I don't ow- (It was bitten off))  
  
Link:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:IDON'TOWNANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:darn.....  
  
Sud:when I said -bye! Gotta watch the Super Mario Bros. Movie (about 3 or 4 years old) - I didn't mean I was 3 or 4 years old  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Z Link:HAHA! I WI, Wi,wi,wi, win.....(falls down unconious)  
  
Link:since Zora is dead lets drag his body!  
  
Z Link: (Wakes up) DON'T CALL ME THAT CALL ME Miakou OR Zora Link  
  
Zelda:O_o....... I GOT SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simdork: (appears out of nowhere) YYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:O_o  
  
Simdork:I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Zelda:NUMMIE! (eats ground in front of Simdork)  
  
all cept Zelda:O_o  
  
Simdork:will you please stop doing that!?!  
  
Zelda:^_^ okey dokey!  
  
Miakou:can we go now?  
  
Sud:I MEANT THE MOVIE!!!!!!! NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
all but Sud:O_o  
  
Simdork:we got presents but we didn't open them!!  
  
all:PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:I got a BIG present!  
  
Jethro:open it!  
  
Link: (opens it and millions of fangirls come out)  
  
A Fangirl:GIVE ME A KISS LINK!!!  
  
Link: (starts running away) =( Why always me?  
  
Fans:AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (chases after LInk)  
  
Sud:I got a big present too! (opens it and finds a girl) I'm loved!  
  
Girl:DIE!!!!!!!!!!! (chases Sud with an axe)  
  
Sud:I guess not!  
  
Link: (runs back and stuffs the girls into a jar) Hey I got another present, hope it's not girls  
  
Miakou:Open it!  
  
Link:ok.... (opens box witch has a sword and a postcard) It says  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I got you this pretty sword  
  
Hope you like it! Love your secret admirer (or not really)  
  
Link:oh well (pulls out sword) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Link splits into 4 ppl)  
  
Green Link (original):What happened? I just pulls a sword then I split  
  
Blue Link:Where am I? I was just no where now I'm some where...... Call me Jamar!  
  
Link:This must be the 4 Sword....  
  
Red Link:Call me Brandon!  
  
Purple Link:Where am I? Call me Jelani!  
  
Link:ok little buggars go away  
  
Jamar/Jelani/Brandon:Bastard! (walks away)  
  
Jethro:I got a present too! (opens it to see a R4-D2)  
  
R4-D2:beep bop boop beep!  
  
Jethro:stop cursing!  
  
Simdork:It's not cursing it always does that!  
  
Jethro:what did you get?  
  
Simdork:I don't know  
  
Jethro:open it!  
  
Simdork:I got a (opens present) uh, I have no idea (holds up something)  
  
Jethro:That looks like a hamster  
  
Hamster:Shake what yo mama gave ya!  
  
Jethro:that's Ray from the blockbuster commertial  
  
Ray:These are brown, I pissifacally asked, FOR GREEN!!!!!  
  
all but Ray:O_o  
  
alein: Oo_0o Bloofort gon echew twa san cu wa!  
  
Zelda:Looky! (points at a giant present to Zelda from a sexy Redead)  
  
All but Zelda:O_o  
  
alein: Oo_0o schan gosan chewtaca mastacr Shhon tttooooff  
  
Link:I don't think it's sexy  
  
Zelda:LOOKY! (opens present to reveal a giant jar of Sugar) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray:Whhhooaa! Thats one giant peice of shit!  
  
Zelda:Sugar not shit! (beats up Ray)  
  
Simdork:HEY! THAT'S MY PET!!!! (gets into Zelda and Ray's fight)  
  
Link:Fun! (runs into fight)  
  
Sud:okey dokie!! (Sud and the rest jump in)  
  
Zelda:Hey looky! poo-poo head broke the rest of the pesents  
  
Y LInk: (still sitting there) Hey I wanna fight! (jumps into fight)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jethro:(gets punched by Miakou in the balls) HEY SEE'YA LATER! (punches Link) 


	9. Default Chapter9

disclaimer  
  
Jethro: (kicks Zelda) I don't own an-  
  
Zelda:you'll pay! (kicks Jethro in shin)  
  
Link:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kills Young Link)  
  
Fighting stops  
  
Jethro:I don't own anything  
  
unknown voice: Young Link, you are the weakest Link, goodbye  
  
Link:Yeah! I'm stronger!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sugar!  
  
(Y Link is gone from story)  
  
Sud:why'd ya kill him?  
  
2 police dogs (standing like humans)  
  
Fat dog:I'm Booker, time to book'em  
  
Slim tall dog:I'm Copper, come with me  
  
BILL:I WANT TO COME!  
  
Copper:ok you, can come  
  
Ray:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I still want green  
  
Miakou:I want my presents!  
  
Link:ME TOO!  
  
BILL: I TALK ALL CAPS , NOT YOU!  
  
LINK:I CAN IF I WANT  
  
BILL:I HATE YOU  
  
Link:good  
  
Bob's ghost:Bikini babes  
  
BILL: LET'S PLAY STRIP POKER!  
  
Bob's ghost:only if bikini babes are there  
  
all but the brothers:0_o  
  
Y Link:x_x  
  
Simdork:uh....  
  
Y Link:x_x  
  
Simdork:hello?  
  
Y Link:x_x  
  
Jethro:Trak out is almost here!  
  
Ray:whoop e.....  
  
Jethro:Lookie! One of my presents survived! (opens to find beamsword)  
  
Link:why does he get a beamsword and I get a wimpy 4 Sword?  
  
Jamar: It created us!  
  
Link:exactly  
  
Jamar:ugh.....  
  
Jethro:Got away before I blow yo' friggen head off!  
  
Jamar:gulp.... (runs away) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jelani:Is that my que?  
  
Link:(Cuts off Jelani's arm) Yup  
  
Jelani:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jethro:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Brandon:screw you guys, I'm going home  
  
Link:you don't have one  
  
Brandon:aww.....  
  
Jethro:aww, my axe broke on Brandon's thick head....  
  
Brandon:hey!  
  
Jethro:haha!  
  
Zelda:Sugar doesn't taste very good anymore......  
  
Jethro:looks like our trip is over and we can go back to earth  
  
Link:look! a magic lamp!  
  
Jethro:cool (rubs it) (not the way in the under, eww)  
  
Genie:OK, I am the Genie, I will warp you to the star (genie from Mario Party)  
  
Link:take us home instead  
  
Genie:ok, that's easier (warps them home)  
  
Zelda:yay! gamecube time! Let's play The legend of Zelda, The Wind Waker!  
  
Jethro:ok!  
  
5 minutes after they leave.....  
  
Gannondorf: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! My sugar army will kill you all! MWAHAHAHA- huh? Where did  
  
everyone go?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n  
  
OK, I know some people like this fic so I'm gonna make a seqeul to it!  
  
It will be called Coffee!  
  
I will put it in the Super Smash Bros. section so don't look here!  
  
It'll be up in maybe a week or so (today, or at least this chapter is 1/14/03) 


End file.
